Baby Grissom
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Vanessa Andromeda Sidle Grissom is the daughter of Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle. She's a sweetheart and Gil and Sara's baby. But soon, she's not the only one...
1. The News

**Hi guys! Long time no see! Just got another idea from my head! Enjoy...**

A knock on Vanessa's door made the 6 years old girl looked up.

"Come in…" she called,

As the door was opened it was revealed the nervous Sara Sidle Grissom behind it.

"Oh hey mom…"

Sara gulped, "Hey Vanessa… Can I come in?"

"Of course you can! After all, you already opened the door…" Vanessa said and pointed the door,

Sara nodded nervously and walked inside the purple room. She then sat on Vanessa's bed and stared at her daughter in pure scared and nervous.

Vanessa who sat on her chair looked at her mom and laughed nervously. "Okay mom you really freaking me out now… What's up?"

Sara took a deep breath, she was nervous and scared to tell the news to her daughter but she must know it. "Uh Vanessa… Have you ever thinking about a new baby sister/brother?"

Vanessa raised a brow, her mom never brought up things like that to talk about with Vanessa. "Uh I don't know… Why you asked mom? Come on mom just tell me, you freaking me out with your unusual act…"

Sara bit her lip, "Because uh… Your dad and I are uh… Oh forget it! Wait here!" and then she suddenly stormed out,

"Do I look like I would go somewhere?" Vanessa murmured to herself…

~~0~~

A few minutes later Sara dragged Gil to Vanessa's room. Vanessa was already turned her attention back to her homework,

Gil cleared his throat, "Uh Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked up, "Huh?"

"Your mom and I have a great and surprising news!" Gil tried to sounded to be excited,

"Shoot!" Vanessa said in bored tone, her parents act was made her bored because they seemed to hiding something from her.

"Well we just found out that you will have a baby sister/brother!" Gil exclaimed,

Vanessa gasped and looked at her parents dumbfound. "Mom you're…?"

"Pregnant? Yes honey…" Sara answered,

"How far do you…?"

"Well… Three months…"

Vanessa face palmed, "Three months?! And you just found out now?!"

Sara bit her lip, "Well you know sometimes this job is really stressful and it was usual for me to skip my cycle for a few months…"

Vanessa took a deep breath before gazed at both of her parents. "So uh… a baby huh?"

Gil and Sara nodded, "I know you would be a great sister…" Sara said softly,

Vanessa smiled slightly, "Well yeah…" her eyes met Gil's then Sara's. "But I would not share my room!" she added sharply but then smiled warmly…

**So how is it? Please reviews! I would love your reviews before continuing! R&R**


	2. Ice Creams of Happiness

**Sorry for the late update, been busy! But enjoy... R&R**

"Vanessa!" Sara called from the living room,

Vanessa went downstairs, "Yeah mom?"

"Do we have uh… an ice cream?"

Vanessa raised an eye brow, "Ice cream? Let me check it first…" and with that the 6 years old girl ran to the kitchen.

"I don't find any ice cream!" Vanessa yelled from the kitchen,

"Could you uh… buy it?" Sara yelled back,

"What?! Mom…!"

"Please…?"

Vanessa sighed and went back to the living room, "Alright… What flavor?"

Sara frowned, "Do they got blueberry mixed with chocolate?"

Vanessa stuck out her tongue, "EW! Absolutely not! You sure you want _that _taste? I could mix them later but please… blueberry and chocolate?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Come on Vanessa, it just the weird carving…"

Vanessa shook her head, "Still…"

"Please…? You could buy for yourself too…"

The girl sighed but nodded, "Stay here… I'll be back!" and with that she ran out to grab her bicycle…

~~0~~

"Mom! I'm back!" Vanessa yelled into the house, "Mom? Where are you?" she yelled again,

"In the kitchen!" Sara yelled,

Vanessa walked to the kitchen just to found Sara licking a spoon covered with peanut butter.

"Mom…? What are you doing?" Vanessa asked while put the ice creams on the counter,

"I'm waiting for you… And the ice cream… Can you mix the chocolate with the blueberry please?" Sara spoke with the spoon still in her mouth,

"Okay… And mom," Sara looked to her daughter, "Get the spoon out from your mouth. You look foolish…"

Sara pulled the spoon out from her mouth, "Better…" Vanessa informed while mixing the ice creams.

"Here mom…" Vanessa handed the cup of chocolate and blueberry ice cream to her mother.

"Thanks…" Sara said and took a spoonful of ice cream, "What flavor do you have?"

"Strawberry with peanuts…" Vanessa answered while she read her book,

"Can I try?"

Vanessa sighed and gave the cup to Sara. This whole pregnancy made her mom a little bit strange and different. But Vanessa enjoyed it, Sara was not very serious like usual and didn't go to work.

"It's good…" Sara commented,

"Of course… I always had a great taste toward everything…" Vanessa teased,

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" Sara protested,

Vanessa laughed, "Give my ice cream back!"

Sara teased her daughter with kept eating her ice cream.

"Mom! It's not cool! Come on, you got your own!" Vanessa whined and tried to reach her ice cream across the table,

They both laughing and joking together, something that rarely happen when Sara always went to work…

**I need your help everyone! I want you to decide Vanessa's little sibling gender! Go on and choose, boy or girl? Come on everybody, I want you to decide!**


	3. Mother and Daughter's Night

**Me: "Come on Vanessa! I dare you to say it!"**

**Vanessa: *sighs* "Alright... Chapter 3 is here! R&R!"**

**Me: "And...?"**

**Vanessa: "Reviews please!"**

**Me: *rolled my eyes* "And...?"**

**Vanessa: "This is the last chance to decide my sibling's gender! Go choose the gender before the Author here decide it!"**

**Me: "Thanks a lot Vanessa..."**

**Vanessa: "Yeah whatever..."**

Sara opened the white door carefully so it won't make any sound and peeked inside. The light from the other room touched a face of a sleeping girl. Sara slowly walked inside and closed the door. She laid herself beside her sleeping daughter and curled her arm around Vanessa's body gently.

"You can't sleep?" Vanessa whispered quietly,

"You wake?" Sara whispered back,

Vanessa nodded while her eyes kept shut,

"Since when?"

"Since you climbed on the bed…" Vanessa answered drowsily,

"I'm sorry… Yeah I can't sleep without your dad beside me but I can go if you want…" now Sara felt guilty because she woke her daughter,

"Nope, I don't mind… Go sleep here if you want…"

Sara smiled; Vanessa's heart was so warm to everybody. Even when she needed to sleep, she allowed her mom to sleep in her room.

"Thanks sweetie…"

"For what mom?"

"For everything dear…"

Vanessa sighed but then nodded, "Sleep now?"

Sara laughed quietly, "Yeah… Can I hug you?"

"Why you always asked for permission mom?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yep! It was already rare for me about you hugging me…"

Sara smiled and hugged her daughter as close as possible without pressing her five months pregnant belly.

"Would you accompany to do the ultrasound?" Sara asked,

"Of course… Anytime you want momma… Sleep now? Please?"

"Thanks again Vanessa… Yeah, let's go to sleep…" Sara said and rubbed Vanessa's upper arm, "You will be a great big sister…" she added,

But Vanessa already fell asleep; Sara kissed her daughter's cheek lovingly. "Good night my angel… I love you…"

**Come on everybody! Choose the gender before I continue! Because Sara with Vanessa will do the ultrasound in the next chapter!**


	4. The Deal And The Ultrasound

**Vanessa: "Hiya guys! Long time no see huh? Sorry... Being busy with mom lately."**

**Sara: "Vanessa..."**

**Vanessa: *grins* "I mean with another things too mom..."**

**Sara: "That's right... Vanessa what do you think about a bar of chocolate?"**

**Vanessa: *scoffed* *rolled eyes* "Mom... I'm still busy... These guys here wanted to know the story..."**

**Sara: *puppy dog eyes* "Please?"**

**Vanessa: *sighs* "Wait a minute there's something I need to tell to everybody..."**

**Me: "At last! I've been waiting for it!"**

**Vanessa: "Really...? Alright! Chapter 4 is up! R&R please!"**

Vanessa sat beside Sara in the waiting room. Her blue eyes locked at the PSP in her hands. Sara smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek.

Vanessa turned from her PSP, "What is it mom?" she asked,

"What do you mean?" Sara asked back,

"The 'touching my cheek' thing?"

"What? I can't touch my own daughter's rosy cheek?"

Vanessa chuckled, "You can… It just odd…"

"I want to ask a question."

Vanessa's eyes lit up with gleam, "Shoot! You know, I always up for questions!"

Sara laughed, "You just sounded like your dad… Alright I want you to guess, do you think your sibling would be a boy or a girl?"

Vanessa frowned, "That's not a fair question!"

"Come on, just answer it…"

Vanessa chewed her lip, "A boy?"

"Hey it was not an answer! You gave another question!" Sara protested,

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "A boy! I think the baby would be a boy! Satisfied now mom?"

Sara smiled, "If it's a girl then what you would do?"

Vanessa tilted her head to a side, "I'll cook dinner for three days!"

Sara's smile widen, Vanessa was a very good chef. She always made perfect and tasty meals.

"But if it's a boy then I want you to give me a grounded free card! Deal?" Vanessa added with a playful grin,

Sara sighed but nodded, she made a deal so Vanessa had her turn. "Deal!"

~~0~~

"So you ready to be a big sister?" Sara's Ob/gyn doctor asked as she prepared the Ultrasound machine.

Vanessa grinned, "Yeah! Mom and I here wanted to know my little sibling is healthy and the gender Doctor Smith!"

The doctor laughed, "We'll check it then Vanessa… And please just call me Helen…"

"Alright Doc Helen…"

Doc Helen turned to Sara who lay on the examining bed. "You have such an energic girl Sara… I remember when you and Gil first came here when you were pregnant with Vanessa…"

Sara smiled, "Yes… Actually we made a deal in the waiting room…"

"Really? What deal?" Doc Helen asked as she spread the gel on Sara's belly.

"If it's a boy then mom would give a grounded free card! But if it's a girl I'll cook dinner for three days!" Vanessa explained,

"Cook dinner? You can cook beautiful?" Doc Helen asked in surprise,

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Of course I can!"

"What a surprise! I rarely heard a six years old girl cooking…"

"You should try her meals Helen; they were more awesome than a professional chef!" Sara laughed,

"Maybe I'll cook for you later…" Vanessa said, "But if I'm wrong of course…" she added with a wink to Sara.

"Alright let's see…" Doc Helen said and searching something in the monitor.

After a while she smiled, "Well… I would tell you the winner in this betting… The winner is… Vanessa!"

Vanessa grinned, "A boy! I told you mom!"

Sara laughed, "That's a lucky guess. But well, look at that… Your little brother…"

Vanessa sat beside Sara and kissed her mom's cheek. "Congrats mom…"

Sara pulled her daughter into a hug, "Thanks for everything V…" she whispered,

"V?" the little girl questioned,

"What?" Sara asked back,

"You never call me V before…"

"Well I'm now…"

Vanessa grinned, "You once said it was a bad nickname…"

"I said that?" Sara asked in shock,

"Yep! To Grego when we were at his lab and he called me V…"

Sara chewed her lips, "I think I should say I'm sorry to him…"

"Sorry to interrupted but… do you want me to print the picture Sara?" Doc Helen asked,

Sara looked at Vanessa, "Let my daughter here decide…"

Vanessa raised a brow, "Alright… Please print it Doc…"

Helen printed the picture and handed it to Vanessa, "Thanks… Dad would love to see this!"

"You're welcome…" Doc Helen answered with a warm smile formed on her face,

"C'mon mom…" Vanessa said and helped Sara get up.

"Bye Doc Helen!" the girl waved,

"Bye Vanessa! Make sure your mom's pregnancy good okay? I'm counting on you!" Doc Helen waved back,

Vanessa grinned, "Of course!"

"Thanks for the check up…" Sara said warmly,

"You welcome Sara… Take care…"

**Vanessa: *waves* "Hi! So how is the story? Cool isn't it? So with your help the author here had decided to give me a little brother..."**

**Me: "Yeah that's right V!"**

**Sara: "Vanessa let's go home! Don't play here for too long! I need a bar of chocolate!"**

**Vanessa: *face palmed* "Coming mom!" *turn back* "Bye everybody! Duty calls!" *run to the car***

**Me: "Hey V, so how I could go home?!" *yells***

**Vanessa: *shrugs* "That's none of my business!"**

**Me: "Hey! That's not fair!" *turns back* "Uh guys I need to find a way to go home now so, bye!"**


	5. Important for all of you

**Hi guys! Before I update the next chapter I want you to decided another thing! Please give a great name for Vanessa's little brother! You free to give me more than one name, I might use it for the middle name too! I'll wait for your ideas guys... I can't continue without a name... Oh yeah one more thing, I wouldn't update 'till at least I got 5 reviews! Thank you 3**

**~RIR~**


	6. Birth and Name

**Sorry if I'm sooo late for Updating! I haven't got a proper story until now! So uh... R&R!**

Gil's cell phone rang; he smiled as he saw the caller and picked it up. "Yes honey?"

"Gil, are you busy?" Sara asked carefully,

"I'm at the scene but I will hear you…"

"Uh… no need to… I would call Cath or Nicky…" there was somehow a scared and panic tone in Sara's words and Gil realized it.

"Sara? You okay?"

"Uh… yes."

"Sara…"

"No…" Sara surrendered,

"What's wrong honey?"

"It's a very good thing we already pack the bag…"

"Sara? Come on tell me what's wrong…" Gil pleaded,

"Gil… I got contractions…" Sara whimpered,

"God Sara! I'll pick Vanessa up first then we'll get home ASAP okay? Don't be panic!"

Sara winced before answering, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why you think like that? That's our plan right?"

Sara cried out in pain a bit, "My water just broke."

Gil turned white, "I'll be there ASAP! Just stay with me in the phone okay?"

"Hurry Gil!" Sara cried,

Gil ran toward his car, he took the radio as he drove fast. "Nicky! Sara's in labor! I'll be home in minutes then took her straight to Desert Palm Hospital! Catherine, please pick Vanessa up now!"

"I'm on the way from my scene!" Nick informed,

"I'll drive to Vanessa's school now!" Catherine answered,

"She'll be alright Gris! She still as strong like when it was with Vanessa..." Warrick said,

"Yeah I know that…" Gil answered with eyes straight to the road…

~~0~~

Catherine had to do her best to chased the six years old running Vanessa. The girl was adroit and fast so it was a hard work to chase her in the Hospital while her only focus was her mom.

"Vanessa, wait!" Catherine shouted,

"No time!" Vanessa shouted back without turning around and dashed faster through the crowd.

"Mom!" the girl yelled as she saw her mom on the wheelchair and Gil beside her.

Sara turned to the source of the velvet voice, "Vanessa…" she called weakly,

Vanessa dashed toward her and took her hand in hers. "Mum… You'll be alright…"

"Thanks… V…" Sara smiled slightly,

"Stay here honey!" Gil ordered and went inside to the other room.

Vanessa just gonna followed her parents when a nurse walked out and stopped her. "No honey… You can't get in there… Stay here okay?"

"But…"

"The nurse right V. Come here beautiful…" Catherine called,

Vanessa turned to Catherine and sat beside her, "Mum would be alright, right Auntie Cath?"

Catherine caressed Vanessa's hair that grew past her chest, "Yes girl… Sara would be alright…"

"And my brother?"

"He'll be fine…"

Vanessa breathed in relief, "Thank god…"

~~0~~

Gil walked out and smiled toward Vanessa. "Come here honey... Let's meet your newborn brother..."

Vanessa ran toward her dad and hugged him, "Mom fine?"

"Yes my girl... She just tired..."

"And he's fine too?"

Gil chuckled, "Yes girl... He's fine too..."

"They're fine Auntie Cath!" Vanessa informed,

Catherine laughed, "Yes Vanessa… I heard that too… Congrats big sister!"

"Let's go!" Gil said and took Vanessa inside…

"Hi mum!" Vanessa called as she walked inside,

Sara smiled, "Hi dear…"

Vanessa climbed onto the bed and hugged Sara. "Mum's fine… Where's my brother?"

"The nurse is cleaning him first before meet his big sister…" Sara said and kissed Vanessa's cheek,

Gil hugged Vanessa and let her sat on his lap. "You're a big sister now Vanes…"

Vanessa giggled, "I know daddy… you're not the first to say that…"

Gil blew raspberry on Vanessa cheek and made the girl on his lap giggled. "Daddy, tickle!"

Then a nurse walked inside with a blue bundle in her arms. "Mrs. Grissom your son is fine and healthy… He's born with 7 lb 8 oz weight and 19 inches long… I would leave now…" she informed and handed the bundle to Sara before went out.

"You want to hold him Vanessa?" Sara offered,

Vanessa gasped, "Hold the baby?"

"Of course you silly girl!"

Vanessa chewed her lip, "I don't if I can mom… What if I drop him?"

Sara shook her head, "I know you can… You won't drop him because you got the steadiest arms in the world…"

Vanessa giggled, "Alright you win this time…"

Gil and Sara smiled, he then let Vanessa sat on the couch and then slowly passed the bundle into her arms.

Vanessa smiled toward her little brother. He had the same blue eyes like hers. Curly brown hair like Gil's on the top of his head. His skin a little bit darker than Vanessa's.

"My brother…" Vanessa murmured,

"Yes he's your brother…" Gil said,

"Vanessa do you have a name for your brother?" Sara asked,

Vanessa looked up, "A name? You mean you want me to name him?"

Sara nodded, "Come on you got a great taste…"

Vanessa frowned, "A name? How about William Anthony Sidle Grissom?"

Both Gil and Sara smiled, "What a nice name! William Anthony Sidle Grissom! It flows perfectly like yours!" Sara exclaimed,

Vanessa grinned and turned to her brother, "So from now on we would call you… William Anthony Sidle Grissom…"

**So that's it! William Anthony Sidle Grissom, the new addition in Sidle-Grissom Family! Reviews please...**


	7. READ!

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews! I really appreciated it! Now I was planning to write another Sidle-Grissom Family and I was wondering, if I publish it, would you all read it? You can give me any suggestion for the next story if you want!**

**Oh and, if you want to read about Vanessa's story, I got two stories about her. One is 'Christmas in Grissom's house' and the other one is 'Vanessa the drama queen'. Go read them and tell me what do you think! (I wrote it before Baby Grissom).**

**~RIR**


End file.
